


The Unexpected Detours in Life.

by JinxWinx



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Siblings, Snapshot stories with a common story line, trying something different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxWinx/pseuds/JinxWinx
Summary: Evelyn finds herself between a rock and a hard place when it comes to her trial and finds herself having to make a decision on what's most important to her which leads to her and her brother crashing down an unexpected detour in their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

There were murmurs in the court, Evelyn could barely hear them over the rush of her breath all she wanted to hear was the judge’s verdict not the whispers of gossiping civilians. They pegged her a coward. Whether they supported her actions or not, the world saw her as a cop out, some believed she accepted the deal out of a spoiled desire to get out of jail scot-free, others said she’d been corrupted by the super loving government officials, all of the groups added to the stress of her final hearing. 

Things would go in Evelyn’s favor, Winston had assured her of it and Evelyn believed him but not without reason, their legal team had worked tirelessly through the duration of the trial to paint her as simply unstable rather than pure evil as the majority of the public seemed to believe. Whatever strategy their lawyers cobbled together was working and all without sullying Winston’s newly established reputation as a super lover, it worked so well that the government prosecution took notice and offered a plea deal of their own weeks before the Deavor’s lawyers were about to enter their insanity plea something that would get her out of jail and into a “rehabilitation facility”.

As she gained control of her breathing Evelyn mulled over the possibility of their lawyers being good enough to make the government second-guess themselves; the situation had become convoluted enough to make Evelyn struggle to keep the strings behind her plan from tangling together but Evelyn doubted the government would make the same mistake, it was something else, an unethical ploy Evelyn was sure of it.

The plea deal itself was simple, on the surface at least, no clauses, no small print just an act of community service, five hours a day for two and a half years. It was a blessing as Winston kept shrieking every time Evelyn so much as looked doubtful but the community service wasn’t the problem it was who or rather what it was for.

The newly established and fully functioning National Super Association requested her intellect for “A small but noteworthy task to be completed alongside the NSA’s leading scientist Dr. Colibat,” Evelyn had nearly curled her lip in disgust when she heard the offer it smelled like a trap to her. Their lawyers admitted they were boxed in, if she refused the deal it would prove to the public that prejudice and not grief-fueled insanity was the root of Evelyn’s actions which would possibly get their insanity plea thrown out, she’d be stuck in prison.

Evelyn was convinced that was the NSA’s goal even if Winston insisted on believing they were being merciful and that perhaps they wanted her help because of the rumors of a new Screenslaver but those were stupid rumors spread by the uneducated, Evelyn kept her hypnosis tech in a secret place out of reach of even the government. No they hadn’t done it to be kind, the supers knew Evelyn would never accept a deal that would force her to actually work with them. They wanted her to rot in prison and Evelyn could understand their logic even if it angered her, they were thieves as she saw it, over glorified thieves who never did their job. They took everything from her first her parents, her reputation and her brother and then when she was within inches of getting back the last thing, the one thing that wouldn’t affect supers’ vigilante crime fighting they put up a roadblock.

A good roadblock at that, Evelyn had little doubt Elastigirl had something to do with it.

But Elastigirl didn’t know Evelyn as well as she thought she did. Elastigirl didn’t know her at all. 

Perhaps the roadblock would have worked if anything besides Winston had been on the line, money, fame, nice clothing she would lose them all to prove a point. But her brother was worth more than a silly statement, worth more than correcting misinformed views and turning her nose up at Elastigirl, Winston was worth more than pride, Evelyn valued him above walking free, for all accounts he was priceless.

The supers didn’t know that, they may not have even realized the plea deal was a personal affront, but it was. So Evelyn had watched with silent vindication as the supers brave enough to attend the hearing stared slack-jawed as she accepted their plea deal and got one step closer to the one thing they were stupid enough to mess with.  
The thrill of throwing them a loop wore off quickly when Evelyn realized she would have to wait for the judge to accept her plea. It was torture.  
Evelyn kept her head down until she heard the judge clear his throat, her stomach had lost the ability to handle the hopeful expressions of the supers present, besides the crazier side of the divide Evelyn had created she had no support in the courtroom.

Winston was outside probably drinking those candied milkshakes she didn’t want him having, he never attended the hearings Evelyn knew it was for the best Winston was too excitable to keep silent for hours and if he were subjected to the negative remarks of the government prosecution team while forced to remain quiet his positive energy would quickly be converted into nervous gloom instead of cheer, then everyone would have a problem Evelyn would make sure of that.  
The judge cleared his throat once more Evelyn stared him anxiously this hearing seemed so much longer than the others.

“The plea bargain-” The judge started slowly almost fearfully his dark eyes scanned the courtroom not stopping once on Evelyn, she realized the judge probably didn’t have much of a say in the matter not when the NSA was involved. “Has been accepted by both the defendant and prosecutor it is my belief that the benefits are substantial to the public and as such, I concede with both parties. The plea is accepted.”

The gavel came down with enough force to resound through the marble room and send a chill through Evelyn. The room fell eerily silent not even a whisper was heard then there was a wail and the room erupted in chaos as if she had fallen into a pool the noise around Evelyn became distorted, she wasn’t prone to fear or glee and so the emotions that coursed through her were indistinct yet notably unpleasant. She was numb by the time she was escorted from the room leaving a frenzy behind her. A group of police officers grudgingly flanked Evelyn and her lawyers as they prepared to open the courthouse doors. 

The mob was smaller than Evelyn expected, a handful of picketers, a few curious onlookers and a throng of reporters. Evelyn ignored the questions as she was instructed to and turned her eyes away from the blinding flashes of the camera, they were nothing in comparison to her hypno-tech. She and the lawyers boarded a small car devoid of her brother and driven by a teenager with acne it was a simple display unbefitting of one of the richest women on the planet but it had been planned down to the second. The Deavor’s lawyers work didn’t stop in the courtroom they were engaged constant battle to keep the twins track record sparkling.

Winston made it easy, Evelyn was a challenge that required countless approaches even before the super incident. Evelyn spared a glance at the men beside her they all looked smugly satisfied with themselves, their work was hardly finished but the highest stakes were over and they had gotten her off with one of the best sentences in history two years of community service for a list of charges that included attempted murder, fraud, kidnapping, misuse of therapeutic devices and flying an aircraft within city limits while that last one was completely bogus the lawyers were proud of themselves and Evelyn didn’t blame them but she wasn’t interested in a victory party.

The ride was a blur and when the car rolled to a stop in front of their manor Evelyn still hadn’t sorted through the tangled mess of emotions the final hearing gave her but Evelyn had freed one string that gave her clarity and reminded her why she accepted the deal in the first place, for her brother’s sake. The gates closed behind them sealing out even the most persistent reporters, Evelyn mustered up the energy to climb out of the car leaving her lawyers behind Winston would pay them their weight in cash before the day was over a token of his gratitude and a reminder of what money could buy.

Evelyn’s shoes crunched across the gravel pathway, it felt foreign even though she had only been away for a few months even the breeze was strange. Evelyn braced her hand against the door for a moment she was afraid of opening it and walking into uncertainty, Evelyn chuckled bitterly to herself as she realized she’d done that as soon as she accepted the plea bargain, with a steady breath she turned the doorknob, it was unlocked and the door swung wide with ease.  
There was a soft noise that filled the house Evelyn attributed it to the television in the den and followed the sound. Her legs felt weak as she made her way down a long winding hall when she stood under the archway of the den Evelyn had placed the sensation that had been haunting her since they left the courthouse the whole ordeal was surreal and a small voice in the back of Evelyn’s mind was terrified she would wake up and find the whole thing a dream that voice had gotten louder the moment the car pulled onto the estate.

Evelyn inched into the den slowly, she had seen her brother almost every day while she was in prison but the thought of seeing him now made her jittery.  
Winston was sitting on the couch staring at the television intently her hearing played across the screen and Evelyn resisted the urge to turn it off instead she coughed. Winston jumped and looked over his shoulder his expression faltered before it was replaced with a wide smile one that Evelyn recognized as not entirely heartfelt.

“You’re back!” Winston said. “And so soon too.”

“Eh, that thing isn’t exactly live,” Evelyn said with a shrug, she nodded her head to the television set.  
Winston smiled wider in response.

Evelyn sighed under her breath and walked over to the couch, she wrapped her arms around him and patted him on the back awkwardly, she wasn’t the affectionate one of the two, but she refused to let aloofness sour the weight of the day, Winston returned the embrace after a moment. Evelyn could smell the sweet scent of those hated milkshakes they turned her stomach but she held her tongue. Neither of them knew what to say or even exactly how to feel, the situation was too convoluted to have one opinion, as upset as Evelyn knew Winston felt she knew he understood the reasoning behind her actions even if he didn’t agree with her. It was complicated but it was an issue separate from their relationship and it was smaller than the love they had for each other, the world may have been falling apart but they would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes his thoughts keep him up at night. Tonight was one of those nights and the thoughts that plagued him were hardly happy, instead of planning for the future the bright and happy future, he was replaying the events that led up to his sister hypnotizing a boat full of people and sending it careening towards the city.

Winston glanced towards the window, Evelyn was out there somewhere, puttering around out of his line of vision, he should have been concerned like everyone else in the world was, but he couldn’t bring himself to see if she had gotten into something, though he knew she wouldn’t, not after her plan had failed so soundly.

The goal had been to outlaw supers, permanently. It almost worked, Evelyn was creative Winston would give her that, but her actions left him disturbed because instead of finding himself reeling in confusion, asking why Evelyn would do such a thing, Winston found himself seeing the logic in her actions before she’d even explained it to him in the holding cell.

Winston knew why she did it as soon as he figured out she was the Screenslaver, that was the upsetting part. Often times Winston asked himself if he always knew in some way how Evelyn felt, and as much as Winston wanted to deny it the answer was always “yes”. Winston knew Evelyn had become disenchanted with supers long ago but he had assumed she was protecting herself, he knew she was disinterested in the campaign when they held their first meeting and she was late but Winston had brushed it off as Evelyn just being Evelyn, the truth was if she’d been for the legalization she would have been there on time. Then there was the change in her drinking habits, he’d noticed it all and Winston simply refused to acknowledge the reason behind those changes in favor of trying to honor their father.

If he had never gotten so caught up in the thrill of the campaign, he would have noticed Evelyn was suffering and he could have done something about it. It would have taken a long time to sort through all the issues surrounding their father’s death, issues that Winston now realized Evelyn attributed to supers not lack of security, it may have taken months before he got Evelyn to come around- No, before they reached a compromise, businessmen fought to get people to see things their way, Evelyn wasn’t his client, she was he sister. Siblings compromised, and they would have reached one eventually, Winston may not have been completely happy with the result but it would have nipped the problem in the bud before it became the catastrophe it did even if it meant putting his dream on hold or redesigning it entirely.

Life was like having a bunch of pots on a stove at once. You had to watch them and see which one was going to boil over first and which ones could stay on a little longer, Supers could have waited, they had for over a decade but his sister’s grief obviously waited too long. That was another thing that plagued Winston, since the night of the incident he found himself thinking about their parents, not of the good times they had before supers were outlawed, but of the dark days that followed their father’s death. Evelyn had taken it hard, she was the one who found their father with the hotline phone clutched in his hand, but Evelyn was the “oldest” so she let Winston and their mother grieve while she took care of things around the house.

Then their mother died and the floor fell out from under them, amazingly the dynamic of Winston and Evelyn’s relationship remained untouched, while they became committed to looking after each other as they navigated the foreign, cruel and opportunistic world of business, Evelyn still remained the protector, the one who kept things running behind the scenes. For fifteen years Evelyn put Winston first and it never crossed his mind to do something about it. When Winston finally got up the nerve to look at the broadcast Evelyn forced the supers to give he found himself wondering if that speech was more personal than it seemed, he doubted Evelyn even made the connection but fifteen years of hiding her grief made her bitter and she took that bitterness out on the only acceptable target in her eyes, supers. 

 

There was more to it than grief, of course, people were complicated like misprinted wet books but Winston could read those books and make sense of the smudged words and disjointed sentences it came as easily to him as inventing did to Evelyn, but reading people was a choice not always a conscious one but a choice nonetheless. Winston had chosen not to gauge Evelyn’s feelings on his legalization movement he had assumed she was constant. That was a mistake one he quickly amended after Evelyn’s stint was over, he knew her well enough to sort through her actions without her being present so her explanation in the holding cell wasn’t hard to swallow, it fell in line with what Winston already knew.

Evelyn became the Screenslaver, not simply out of hatred, but for a series of reasons one of which was a desire to right a wrong just as Winston had wanted, they may have been polar opposites in the way they handled things but no one could deny they were related. Evelyn believed supers handicapped the society by blinding them to the nature of the world, by making them think they didn’t have to worry about a thing as long there were masked protectors running around while Winston didn’t agree with Evelyn’s philosophy he did understand it. Humans were lazy, it was in their nature, they craved ease over hard work, they wanted instant gratification, Winston was a businessman he knew all of that, he wasn’t blind.

But that laziness Evelyn hated, was human nature few wanted to fight it and the corporate world was doing nothing to help combat it. As the world became more advanced the general population became “lazier”, or as Winston saw it “accustomed to a simpler, less stressful and more convenient way of living”, they were less aware of their surroundings, they were more trusting and with each new advancement they became less adept at protecting themselves from the increasingly corrupt world. Winston knew advancement wasn’t going to wait for citizens, who were already worried about their personal lives, to cobble together a half-baked plan to protect themselves from the world. That’s why they needed to bring people into the picture who not only were committed to protecting people from corruption but also had abilities to counteract the dangerous technology that was forever on the horizon.

When Winston compared his and Evelyn’s philosophy on the subject he found himself darkly amused, it was the one area where he was the pessimist and Evelyn was the optimist, Winston was certain the progression of “laziness” couldn’t be stopped so he was more concerned with putting up guardrails while Evelyn thought the situation could be turned around, if normal people just tried hard enough.

The issues that led up to the incident went deep, Evelyn held many convictions on the subject, all of which Winston understood and one of which made him feel guilty and complicit in a way. While Evelyn’s philosophy on supers was her own, the fuel behind her actions ran like a thread between them, if Winston was never involved in the campaign, Evelyn never would have dreamed up the Screenslaver. She was lazy herself in many ways, she was dormant and slothlike, Evelyn preferred to sit back and let nature take its course even if she didn’t like it. Sure, if supers had gotten legalized somehow without them she would have raised a fuss but she would have kept her behind firmly planted in her favorite bean bag chair.

The night after their meeting with Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and Elastigirl, Evelyn told Winston her motive without him even knowing it, out of curiosity he had asked what changed her mind about launching in New Urbem, she had laughed and said someone needed to keep him from stepping in the line of fire, at the time Winston assumed she was talking about his friends on the police force, that she had realized how helpful having the police on their side would be, now he realized Evelyn had been referring to herself, New Urbem was a jungle that gave Evelyn everything she needed to be an effective Screenslaver. Evelyn got off her comfy bean bag chair to keep him out of the line of fire. The Screenslaver symbolized many things, hatred, grief and philosophical convictions but in front of it, all was a sister trying to stop her brother getting himself killed.

The Screenslaver was born because Evelyn was trying to protect him from the “people who ruined their lives” and supers were almost permanently outlawed because Winston turned a blind eye to all the signs. When he looked at the recordings of the Screenslaver he saw his sister in all the puppet’s movements, the sarcasm, the cynicism, the snide comments about ease, the unnatural hatred of game shows… That was how Winston knew Evelyn had nothing to do with the new Screenslaver, while the man- No, Winston was pretty certain he was a boy, possessed many of Evelyn’s traits they were of a completely different hue and tone, personalities had fingerprints and while two sets might look the same to the untrained eye they were unique.   
The new Screenslaver was a fitting successor and perhaps he donned the mask for similar reasons but he brought a new set of quirks to the table, the original was all Evelyn, pure and simple, Winston should have seen it but he didn’t.

Maybe he was letting Evelyn off easy, maybe he was wrong to put so much blame on himself, Winston didn’t know, people expected him to know but he didn’t, what he did know was how horrible it felt when the pieces started to fall together on their jet and Winston saw his own hand in the mess in front of him. From the very beginning Evelyn had given him warnings, signs and hints of what she was up to and her reasons behind it, most of the signs were small and an average person could be forgiven for not seeing them but the jet was the most obvious it was undeniable and by the time they boarded the jet it was far too late to turn things around but it was his last chance to talk some sense into his sister to get her to realize what she was doing and how many lives she was about to sacrifice.

Intentional or not the jet was a mirror of the night their father died of the day Evelyn started down a dark path, a few reasonable words would have softened the blow, maybe even changed her mind but Winston had left her just like their father did. Throughout the whole campaign Winston failed his sister down to the very last moment so right or wrong he couldn’t find a place in his heart to cast all the blame on her when he was sure he could have stopped it if he’d paid more attention. So in the days after the super legalization Winston was careful not to get too caught up in the victory he wasn’t about to let history repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lesson to be learned in all of this, somewhere..  
> So here Winston blames himself, unfairly in many ways, but this was fun to write.  
> I plan on posting two chapters today the Screenslaver will probably be in the next one briefly(See if you can guess who he is.)


	3. Chapter 3

This was not how Evelyn expected to be spending her third day of community service, running down a set of stairs fearing for her life and listening to her brother complain about trivial things. The labs had been compromised by a group of rogue supers something that was unheard of until recently and what was Winston concerned about?

“I told you we should have installed a sprinkler system,” That was what was on Winston’s mind, not that they were about to die but the lack of a sprinkler system.

“The foam is more effective than water!” Evelyn growled pulling her brother down the staircase.

“Against natural fire Evelyn!” 

“Ugh!”

They made it to the end of the third flight of stairs and found a hunk of steel-enforced cement blocking the next flight, they stared at it silently for a moment each wondering why. None of the supers they’d come across during their escape were strong enough to break solid steel, they didn’t waste any more time pondering the question thanks to the fire a few flights above them the stairwell was getting increasingly hot, they carefully opened the door that put them off on the twentieth floor and looked around the hall before stepping out.

“How are we going to get down?” Winston asked.

Evelyn stared at the floor thoughtfully, they were twenty floors up they couldn’t just jump out a window.

“Where’s the next staircase?” Evelyn asked.

Winston looked uncomfortable.

“There are only two staircases on odd-numbered floors,” Winston said.  
She scowled at him.

“Winston!”

“I didn’t design this building,” Winston said defensively. 

“Where do those staircases lead to?” Evelyn asked.

“Another odd numbered floor of course!”

“That makes no sense whatsoever,”

“It does, you see you can take floor nineteen to seventeen and seventeen to fifteen and-”

“So why didn’t you tell me that before?” Evelyn asked angrily. “It would have been a lot faster!”  
Winston shrugged. “I panicked,”

Evelyn couldn’t be angry with him for that, after all she had left Dr. Colibat when the first volley of fireballs rained down she hoped he was okay, this was the second time Dr. Colibat had come to collect information about some virus but the first time she’d ever seen a real-life supervillain who happened to bring his friends and attack the labs and of course Winston just happened to be there sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.

“We’ll have to go up a floor then and take the odd numbered staircases down,” Evelyn decided. They turned and ran up the stairs cringing at the heat, that fire elemental must have been having the time of his life in the meta-wing, Evelyn didn’t have a great care for supers but the destruction of precious research irked her. Winston pried open the door to the nineteenth floor and they ran through and darted down the hallway it was eerily empty.

“Where is everyone?” Evelyn asked despite her better judgment telling her to keep silent.

“Maybe they evacuated,” Winston suggested hopefully.

“No they didn’t,” Evelyn said thoughtfully. “They wouldn’t have had the forewarning the fire alarm just went off there’d be a stampede.”

The rogue supers must have done something with the employees and visitors Evelyn tried not to think about what.

“Are the fire alarms hooked up to the police system?” Evelyn asked instead.

“Yes,” Winston said.

“Then help is on the way, hothead up there triggered the foam retardant,” Evelyn said.  
Winston nodded wordlessly and they made they way down the hall towards the odd numbered staircase.

As Evelyn was unlocking the door the ceiling groaned above then and suddenly gave way Winston pulled her back just as a net filled with people came crashing down a green substance oozed from the net and began corroding the floor. Winston pointed at the net and screamed it took Evelyn a second to recover from her shock and realize what he was screaming about, on top of the net was the character that had caused Evelyn so much grief, she let out a little shriek of her own. The Screenslaver’s mask stared up at them, then suddenly the body attached to it leaped into action and rolled away from them, jumping to his feet Evelyn’s character ran down the hall.  
He was shorter than she remembered and skinnier too.

“This is a nightmare,” Winston whined.

Evelyn nodded in agreement it seemed her own creation was back from the “dead” and wreaking havoc on the labs. The people in the net screamed for help and Evelyn helped Winston pull them free.

“Take the stairs,” Evelyn said rising to her feet, Winston looked at her questioningly. “I’m either going crazy or witnessing the greatest copyright infringement of all time, either way, he is not leaving here with my hypnotech.”

“Evelyn,” Winston said calmly, Evelyn knew he was about to begin a very persuasive conversation so she ran down the hall before he could get another word out. 

Evelyn ran around the hall, flinging open doors as she went he was in none of the rooms she looked in, she kicked open the final door and found herself in a library, Evelyn frowned and stormed inside and started peeking behind bookshelves, why did these things always happen to her?

“Your priorities are sure in order,” 

Evelyn’s eyes darted up towards the scratchy voice she had spent so much time crafting, the Screenslaver- the fake Screenslaver raised a gloved hand to his goggles, Evelyn looked down quickly not wanting to get hypnotized by her own technology. 

“What are you doing?” She growled.

“The same thing as you, looking for answers,” Screenslaver said something hit the floor next to Evelyn’s feet, he glanced at it fearfully, it was a textbook. “But you won’t find yours here.”

“Where did you get that mask?” Evelyn asked. “You’re not supposed to have it.”

Winston told her he’d gotten rid of it, but by Winston’s definition “gotten rid of” could very well mean he found the mask on the hydrofoil’s floor and tossed it in the garbage.

“A dockyard for broken watercrafts,” Screenslaver said, there was something different about his voice something softer, younger. Evelyn picked up the book by her feet and chucked it at the bookshelf she didn’t see where it landed but she heard a huff from above.

“Didn’t like that answer?” Screenslaver asked. “Want another one? Or would you rather figure it out yourself?”

Evelyn eased down the aisle she was in a precarious situation one that she shouldn’t have put herself in willingly, her character was dangerous she had designed him to be the near perfect villain only a super could take him down, whoever was behind that mask wasn’t under her control but he did have access to a state of the art hypnosis device.

“What type of answers are you looking for?” Evelyn asked trying to keep him distracted, if she could get to the fire alarm on the wall she might be able to cause enough confusion to slip out the room and find a weapon, then she would come back and rip that stupid mask off his face.

“The kind that leads to tangles being unraveled,” He hummed. “The kind that makes people’s minds work. The kind that causes everyone to ask themselves, why did supers tear apart the SHF?”

“Couldn’t you find a better way to do that besides destroying our research labs?” Evelyn asked taking one more step towards the alarm.

“I didn’t do this. I’m a bystander and a beneficiary,” Screenslaver said. 

“Of what?”

Before he could respond Evelyn pulled down on the alarm, the Screenslaver glanced up in surprise and a thick layer of foam coated his goggles frantically he wiped it away but more poured down, Evelyn pulled open the door and ran outside, a loud noise that shook Evelyn to the bone roared through the building she pressed herself against the wall on instinct as the building made a sound like a dying whale, the ceiling a little ways from her bowed and contents of the upper levels came pouring out crashing through the nineteenth floor and causing a small chasm to form, it stopped five feet from where Evelyn was standing, the library door opened again and the Screenslaver still covered in foam stared at her.

“I told you your answers weren’t in the library,” He said unhelpfully.

“What did you do?” Evelyn screamed.

“Nothing.” He said flicking a lump of foam off his shoulder. “That was a bomb, courtesy of the monsters upstairs.”

Evelyn was afraid of moving, but she remembered she left Winston in the stairwell knowing him he might not have listened to her, he could be dead for all she knew.

“I need to get to the stairs,” Evelyn said aloud to no one, in particular, Screenslaver answered anyway.

“Where there’s a will there is a way,” 

Evelyn glanced at him and saw he was pointing upwards, directly into the tunnel formed by the collapse, he was insane there was no doubt about it, she said nothing and he just looked at her, Evelyn had never realized how unnerving that mask was before and the fact that she wasn’t in control of it made it even worse the possibility of snatching the mask off fled from her mind.

“Lack of action frequently leads to unsatisfactory results,”

With that he went back inside the library and shut the door and judging from the loud clicks locked them, leaving Evelyn stuck between a rock and a hard place. The only place left to go was up or straight down.

“Great,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day.  
> I'm not really happy with the Screenslaver's dialogue but I did enjoy writing this, this chapter is the first "action" chapter and will drive us deeper into the snapshot storyline and Screenslaver is going to get his own separate story(Who he is might come as a surprise depending on how many chapters he appears in, in this story.)

**Author's Note:**

> I love siblings, I love writing about them almost as much. The next chapters are coming up soon I'm trying to do something wacky with this, something out of the box.  
> Tell me if you see any errors please!


End file.
